


Winter Frost

by angryschnauzer



Series: Seasons Of Loki [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Childbirth, Completely self indulgent fic to complete this series, F/M, Feels, Loki's Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Loki still kidnapped by Thanos, Hayley has to cope with her pregnancy alone. When the time comes the prospect of having a half human half jotun baby means a number of specialists are called in to assist. Can Loki return in time to see his Son being born?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Frost

Winter Frost

The doorbell to your apartment chimed again and you groaned to yourself. Rolling your body over on the mattress you finally summoned the strength to swing your legs to the floor, slipping your swollen feet into your fluffy slippers before you shuffled to answer the door. Pulling it open you groaned;

“Steve... i gave you a damn key, why don’t you use it?”

Leaving the door open you waddled to the couch and eased your aching body onto the cushions, watching as he pushed the door closed, placing the brown paper bag of groceries onto the counter;

“Because i knew you needed to get up and get moving”

You let out a ‘pah’ kind of noise as you watched Steve move around your kitchen, stowing away the few groceries you had requested now that you were in the third trimester of your pregnancy. Or at least what the doctors thought was the third trimester, you hadn’t been tracking the date of conception and with the baby being half Jotun its growth wasn’t following the standard human charts.

It had been a trying time, to have Loki kidnapped by Thanos at the same time that you had discovered you were pregnant and it meant it had tested your emotions to the limit. You had been close to breaking point many times, and when you had visited the pre-natal classes that the SHEILD doctor had recommended you’d gotten condescending glances from the other women whose partners were able to attend with them, and when you’d been unable to tell them why the father of your child wasn’t able to attend they’d thought the worst about you and your moral standards, not knowing the one person you wanted there more than anything was Loki.

His channelling visit through Steve at the sonographers appointment had been the only time you’d had any contact with him, and these past few months had been hard to cope with, especially as the only other ‘alien’ you knew – Thor – was on his quest to find Loki and bring him home to you. He’d been to Niflheimr three times, and three times had returned injured so badly that Tony had activated the new inter planetary portal that the SHEILD minions had managed to perfect, their information sources unknown. Each of the three times once Thor had recovered he’d been the first to start plans for a return mission, each time Tony had been unsure whether all this fuss to retrieve Loki from Thanos’s grasp was worth it, but the look in your eyes when he saw you in the board room immediately convinced him he needed to return Loki back to his rightful place; with you.

The recent new recruits to the team – The Avengers – were also keen to prove themselves, yet you felt a little strange now that Jarvis was a ‘real’ person rather than just A.I. through the computer, and when you’d wandered into the gym to deliver some papers from Jane to Fury you had been a little surprised to see Wanda’s interpretive dance moves before she blew apart Steve’s favourite punchbag with her weird red magic. Yet the other new residents of Stark Tower were more welcome, Dr Helen Cho had kindly relocated from Korea, and had spent long hours studying Pregnancy Medical Journals so that she could take over your Prenatal care. She’d called in an advisor on Nordic Studies that could decipher the Jotun myths and symptons, and although it took Dr Erik Selvig a little more convincing to return not only to Stark Tower but also assist with the life of someone who was so closely involved with the person that had brainwashed him, when he saw the heartbreak you were showing he resolved to do whatever he could to help.

Steve had been the one person you could count on the most during your difficult pregnancy. He had proven he was a true friend and had been with you every step of the way. He made it completely clear he wasn’t interested in you romantically and that it was purely a platonic situation. He had explained that the heartbreak he’d felt when Loki had channelled through him that time at the scan appointment was worse than anything he’d ever experienced, he wouldn’t and couldn’t ever break someone’s heart and abuse their trust.

Watching as Steve busied himself in the kitchen of your apartment, unloading and loading the dishwasher, he started to chat away about the plans you had for that day now that you were officially on maternity leave, Tony allowing you to claim the benefits that Stark Industries offered rather than the rather paltry package that SHEILD had in your contract;

“You ok to take a trip down to the medical floor? Dr Cho was very excited when i passed her in the lobby this morning, she was saying something about new equipment...”

“Yeah... i suppose so...”

You looked glumly at the ceiling, the reality of having a baby now at the forefront of your mind and the preparations everyone was making due to the prospect of a half human half Jotun hybrid baby and birth on their hands.  Steve made his way over to you and sat on the edge next to you;

“Come on Hayley, we’ll get you through this” he sighed a little; “And we haven’t heard from Thor for a couple of days, that’s usually good news that they’re getting closer...”

“Yeah...” you managed a weak smile as you shuffled forwards, Steve helping you up now that your large baby bump swamped your body.

As you stood the little boy inside you decided it was the appropriate time for a swift kick punch duo to your insides, winding you as you held your bump;

“Hayley! Are you ok?”

You took a couple of deep breaths and finally stood straight;

“Yes, fine... Jnr decided to exercise those long limbs he’s inherited from his Daddy, that’s all”

Steve helped you with slipping your loose ballet flats onto your swollen feet before the pair of you slowly made your way out of your apartment and to the elevator, saying Hi to your neighbours on the way as they had now grown used to you being around.

An hour later you were sat in one of the desk swivel chairs as Dr Cho proudly showed you the new equipment that had arrived; a state of the art birthing pool with waterproof equipment to allow monitoring of you and your baby underwater. Bruce had appeared and was particularly proud that he and Jarvis – you still couldn’t bring yourself to call him ‘Vision’ – had managed adapt the underwater missile tracking system to become an underwater ultrasound. You had voiced your concerns about the thought of electricity and water being in the same vessel, but to prove that it was safe Bruce had proudly shouted ‘Ta-da’ and the next thing you knew Clint appeared in a fluffy robe;

“Are we ready so show her?” he grinned, Natasha smirking from the doorway.

Bruce nodded, at which point Clint let the robe fall to the floor and the room burst into a chorus of laughter;

“What the HELL are you wearing?”

You were laughing so much that you were having trouble not peeing yourself as you took in the sight of a pregnant Clint in a wetsuit.

“It’s a maternity wetsuit. Laura used it when we were on vacation a few years back. I stuffed the bump with a cushion. You can borrow it if you like?”

Trying to keep a straight face you looked at him;

“No... no its fine... i don’t feel the need to go scuba diving off the coast of New York in the middle of Winter...”

The next half hour was spent watching as Dr Cho tested the equipment, Clint hooked up to the machines as they beeped and buzzed whilst they tested them. When they were finally done you were exhausted just from watching and made your excuses to leave, happy and reassured that they were fully prepared for your big day; whenever it may be.

Shuffling along the corridors of Stark Tower you found yourself back on your floor, but instead of making your way to your apartment, you continued along the corridor and found yourself looking out of the window at the Hudson River, watching the boats make their way along the cold waters. As you stood there you felt your stomach churning, your little boy inside you pressing onto your hips, your hands instinctively rubbing your bump as you watched the world carry on around you. Glancing down you watched as your bump jiggled a little, the little person inside you trying to get comfortable;

“Well that makes two of us you know...”

You’d been told that by talking to your bump it would get to know his parents voices, but you had to hold back the tears when you thought that it hadn’t had the chance to hear Loki’s voice. You didn’t have any recordings of him speaking, and he’d avoided any media attention since the whole Manhattan attack incident a couple of years back. Suddenly feeling low you made your way back to your apartment, only just making it inside before the tears started to roll down your cheeks. Bypassing the kitchen you decided to forgo anything to eat, instead you just crawled into bed and pulled the duvet high over your body, resting on your side as you fell into a deep sleep.

The apartment was dark when you woke, your stomach rumbling yet again but this time it was hunger. Throwing the covers aside you made your way through the darkness to the kitchen, opening the fridge and peering in at what Steve had dropped off earlier. Finally deciding on some strawberries dipped into the jar of peanut butter, you stood at the counter and demolished the contents of the carton. As you reached for the last one you started to feel a pain in your lower back, and around the bottom of your bump it suddenly felt like a period cramp. Holding onto the counter you breathed in and out carefully, and after a few moments it subsided;

“What you doing in there kiddo?” you asked the bump, smoothing your hand over the taught skin through your clothing.

It was then that it happened again, another period cramp, or what felt like one, it had been quite a few months since you’d last had a period so you’d kind of forgotten what they were like. However this one was worse. Holding onto the counter again you glanced at your watch, noting the time and watching the second hand pass by the digits; 30 seconds.

Could this be it? Could it be happening? Standing on the spot you waited, and as the minute hand ticked by you held your breath, and once 7 minutes had passed it happened again. This was it, they weren’t period cramps, they were contractions!

“Shit! Fuck!” you had no idea what to do. It was too early, you were still due to have at least another 6 weeks before they figured you were due, yet Dr Cho and the SHEILD physicians hadn’t fully been able to chart your pregnancy as normal, mainly due to the fact that your baby was half Jotun and they had no idea how long the gestation was for that species.

Holding onto the counter and furniture you started to make your way to the phone that was by the door, not sure who to call first, just knowing you needed to call someone. Just as you were reaching for the handset there was a knock at the door;

“Hayley!”

Shaking your head you recognised the voice, but the onset of another contraction was hazing your concentration.

“HAYLEY!”

 The knocking got louder as a fist was banged against the door repeatedly. Reaching up you released the handle and let the door swing open, holding onto the frame as you struggled to stand, another contraction surging through your body.

“Steve?”

He looked up and you immediately knew it wasn’t just Steve, the deep emerald eyes telling you that it was the one person you wanted to see the most;

“Hayley...”

“Loki!”

You both fell to your knees simultaneously, knowing that it was Loki channelling through Steve again. He held onto your shoulders as he looked at you, and although it was Steve kneeling before you, you could see by his expression that Loki was the one you were talking to;

“Loki, what’s happening?!”

“Hayley, they made it, Thor and Tony are here! I’m injured and weak but we’re fighting our way out of the fortress...” You saw Steve wince with pain, and you knew he was feeling what Loki was feeling; “Please, ask them to prepare the infirmary, we’ve all taken a few hits and the whole team are going to need medical assistance”

As he spoke another contraction made you cry out, your own hands gripping onto Steve’s as he looked at you;

“Loki, you’re going to have to hurry, the infirmary is about to get really busy...”

“What do you mean?”

“Loki, the baby is coming...”

Steve’s eyes went wide and you saw the green irises fade back to blue, and finally Steve’s American accent came through;

“Hayley... is it really happening?”

You nodded, and as the pair of you struggled to your feet you felt him wrapping his strong arms around you, lifting you into his arms as he started towards the elevator. As he passed one of the doors he banged loudly on it;

“Sam!”

He didn’t wait for an answer, instead knowing that Sam would hear the tone of his voice, and low and behold as you were waiting for the elevator his friend stuck his head out of his apartment door;

“Steve?”

“Sam... Its time; Hayley’s gone into labour! Call Dr Cho!”

Sam nodded as Steve carried you into the elevator, pressing the button for the infirmary floor, holding you tight as another contraction hit you hard. A short ride in the elevator later and you were getting your vitals checked by Dr Cho and her team of medical assistants, the machines beeping away as it monitored you and your baby. Your contractions were continuing at the same rate and although you had been offered some painkillers, you had declined as you weren’t sure how they would affect the baby.

After an hour Dr Cho stood at your side as she looked over the readings, her brow furrowing into a frown that made you worry;

“Dr Cho?”

No answer as she continued to scrutinize the readings , you tried again;

“Dr Cho?”

Nothing.

“Helen?”

“Oh sorry!” her head sprang up as she met your worried gaze.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes... yes i’m sure it is, there are just some unusual readings with the monitor that is recording flow through the Umbilical Cord.”

“Unusual?”

You could hear the monitor that was recording your heartbeat start to beep a little more frequently, knowing that your blood pressure was increasing. Dr Cho spotted this and placed her hand on yours;

“Hayley, please; It’s nothing to worry about. I have called Dr Selvig and also another friend of mine that is an expert on Neuro science as there is additional activity on the flow between you and your baby”

“Additional?”

You were struggling to concentrate as another contraction was about to hit, and as it did you felt yourself scrunching over as the pain shot around your body. When it finally subsided Dr Cho restarted her conversation with you;

“Yes, additional. So there is nothing to worry about, it’s just the Jotun part, it means that there are more nutrients flowing to your baby than a normal all-human baby would get. All the vitals for your baby are coming up fine”

Reassured you rested back onto the bed, knowing that you only had another five minutes before another contraction hit.

It continued along like this for four hours, the contractions hitting at around the same intervals, incredibly painful but you were just about to cope with it. Somehow you had started to nod off back to sleep, and through half lidded eyes you saw an unfamiliar face at the side of your bed, Dr Cho coming and standing next to him. You listened as they spoke in hushed voices;

“She’s human?”

“Yes doctor. The father is Jotun, a race from Norse Mythology”

“I guess there’s not much that’s mythical about that race anymore, i’d say they’re one hundred percent real”

“Very true. Anyway, these are the readings i wanted you to see”

You watched as Dr Cho pointed out the foetal heartbeat readings and the ones from the Umbilical cord before he spoke again in his hushed tones;

“Could we do another ultrasound on the cord? I’d like to see this happening on the monitor; it should give me a better idea of how to handle things”

“Of course Stephen, i’ll wake her”

You opened your eyes and looked at the pair of them;

“Don’t worry, i’m awake”

The tall man faintly smiled at you, he was as tall as Loki and had just as an intense face, yet he favoured shorter hair that was unusually styled, and sported a neatly trimmed beard that would rival Tony’s skilfully trimmed facial hair. Both the man’s hair and beard had tasteful streaks of grey running through them. As you were taking in his features he smiled at you;

“Hayley, i’m Dr Strange. Dr Cho – Helen – called me in to help monitor the readings. I don’t want you to worry”

He rested his hand on your arm and you noticed that it was shaking, making you wonder if he was telling you the truth. All thoughts however were soon cleared from your mind as another contraction hit, this time a greater tightening around the top of your bump, making you scream out. Dr Cho was immediately back at your side;

“Hayley? Are you ok? Are you feeling anything different?”

“I need to push!”

“Ok, we’ll check your dilation”

Throughout your pregnancy you’d soon come to learn that you left your dignity at the door when doctors were around, and as Dr Cho slipped her gloved hand under your gown you faintly felt what she was doing;

“Ok Hayley, it feels like you’re around 7cm dilated. Its soon going to be time for you to start to push, we just need you dilated a little more”

You nodded as she spoke quickly and quietly, but a new feeling was starting to come over you, one of an intense heat;

“I’m hot”

“Sorry Hayley? What do you mean?”

“I feel really hot. Can we turn the air con up?”

Dr Cho glanced at the medical staff, Stephen turning from the wall of monitors as you spoke;

“Please?”

She took your temperature, frowning at the result;

“According to this your temperature is completely normal”

“I don’t CARE! I’m HOT!”

You’d had enough, you could feel yourself burning up and your head was starting to swim. Laying it back against the pillows you felt faint, oblivious to the increased beeping coming from the machines around you.

You felt as if you were having an out of body experience, watching as the doctors started to rush around you, Helen and Stephen shouting orders as they lifted you carefully, carrying you over to the birthing pool and lowering you into the cool water. Gradually you seemed to come back to your body, noticing Dr Selvig next to the pool as he smiled at you kindly;

“Hayley, how are you feeling now?”

His strong accent cut through the din of the room, and you were able to concentrate what he was saying;

“Much better, thank you”

“I’m glad I arrived in time, i had found some ancient texts transcribed from norse mythology regarding the Jotuns, and it said that the females would give birth on icy plateau’s...”

He nodded to the monitors where it showed everything was back to normal with both you and your baby, and as the sensors started to pickup the onset of another contraction you suddenly reached out for his hand;

“Please Erik, stay with me”

There was something fatherly about him, and as you felt the contraction take hold you were vaguely aware of Helen climbing into the pool fully clothed in order to help support you. Her hands disappeared under the water and she smiled at you;

“Ok Hayley, you are good to start pushing now”

Letting out a roar you let your body take control, your muscles instinctively knowing what to do, pushing with all your might until the feeling passed. Helen rubbed your back as you still gripped to Erik’s hand, listening to them reassure you that you were doing just fine.

Just as you started to feel another contraction come on there was an ear shattering boom and the room lit up with a brightness that you had never seen before, the floor shaking as the sound roared in your ears. As the light started to fade and the medical lab came back into focus, you could see a group of four people in the middle of a circular scorch mark on the floor.  You blinked a few times, unable to believe what you saw, but finally as the lab started to return to normal you were able to believe what your eyes were seeing;

“Loki?”

Stood in the centre of the room was none other than the father of your child, battered and bruised and currently being held up by his brother, but it was him none the less. Your eyes met and he went to walk towards you, but his knees gave way. Tony rushed to his side that Thor wasn’t already holding onto, and the two men helped him across the room to you, resting him against the side of the birthing pool so you could reach forward. Cradling his head in your hands you could feel the tears running down your cheeks, mirroring the tears that Loki shed. With your thumb you gently wiped them away, smoothing over his cheek until he winced with pain;

“Loki, you are hurt!”

“Its just a few burns”

Before you could say anything further another contraction hit causing you to screw your eyes shut as you let out another otherworldly yell, pushing with all your might as you could feel that you were starting to get close. You were faintly aware of Stephen appearing at Loki’s side and conferring with Erik over the top of your boyfriends head,  and before any of you could protest, they were lifting him into the cold water of the birthing pool with you;

“What are you doing?”

Stephen turned to you as he helped Loki steady himself in the water;

“From what Erik told me, the cold water will help Jotun’s to self heal quicker than at ambient temperatures... i’m sure you want the best for Loki?”

You nodded, moving in the water until you were kneeling over Loki as he sat slumped up to his shoulders in the cool water, resting against the side of the pool;

“Loki?”

Resting your hands on his shoulders you looked into his eyes, searching his expression until you saw that tell tale smile that told you he would be just fine;

“Hayley... come on, you can do it my darling...”

You became aware of movement behind you, and saw that Stephen was climbing into the water, taking his place next to Helen as she reached down behind you;

“Hayley, i think this next one is going to be it... give it your all...”

Moments later the contraction came on and you felt it, the tell tale need to push. As you screamed out you stared into Loki’s eyes, and that’s when you felt it, the sudden release of pressure in your abdomen. There was a flurry of movement behind you, and glancing over your shoulder you saw him; your Son.

He was perfect. He was also screaming at the top of his lungs. Helen had explained to you that they wanted to leave the umbilical cord connected to you for as long as possible to enable the maximum amount of nutrients to flow from the placenta, but as you watched the beautiful little being wriggle in Stephens arms you were amazed by the blue skin with the raised markings that Loki had when he was in a cold environment. You weren’t given much more time to ponder this as your final contraction was about to start, giving Helen the heads up that you were about to birth the placenta she cut the umbilical cord, passing your son to Stephen as she assisted you.

There was soon another flurry of activity as the medical team checked over your Son whilst Helen helped to dispose of the placenta. You turned and rested in Loki’s arms, resting your head against his bare shoulder, his own skin the same pale blue as your Son’s his Jotun markings soft against your cheek;

“He’s just like you...” you smiled up at him, watching as he smirked back at you;

“And you now...”

He nodded down at your naked body and as you followed his gaze you let out a little gasp; your own skin was blue and you had the identical Jotun markings as Loki;

“What the hell? How?”

Loki shrugged, not knowing and perhaps not caring, instead just happy to have returned to you in time. Soon you were both being helped out of the pool, your after birth care essential for your health, Loki needing his injuries tending to. The medical lab was a hive of activity, and as you glanced through a gap in the screen that surrounded your bed you could see both Tony and Thor having wounds stitched up. One of the nurses brought your Son in and handed him to you, letting you cradle him in your arms, the tears coming to your eyes as you watching him let out a big yawn and settle against your chest, both his and your skin now back to human colouring. With the blanket covering most of your body you were able to let him cuddle close to your skin, with him wearing just a diaper you could feel his warm little body on the outside of yours. A sense of relief spread over you, blinking away the wetness from your eyes. A low and quiet voice made you look up and you saw him; the fourth man that had appeared when Loki, Thor, and Tony had returned;

“I know who you are”

There was no mistaking him, from his white beard to the metal eyepatch. None other than Odin, King of Asgard was standing before you;

“Good. I am yet to fully know who you are young lady”

“I am the bearer of the most beautiful child in this realm, that’s all you need to know”

You had been filled in on the history of the Odinson family, you knew of Odin’s distain for his adopted Son, and had no intention of treating this visiting man as anything other than an equal;

“I do not know why you are here, but i presume you have some part to pay in returning the father of my child back to me. For that i thank you, but that is all i have to say to you”

He nodded, a brief smile spreading over his face;

“You’ll get on just fine with Loki, i see he has met his match with you”

He nodded curtly and left the room, moments later there was a bright flash of light and you knew that he had returned back to Asgard. The next 24 hours flew by, and after you had been fully checked out by the medical team you were given the all clear to return to your apartment.

Pushing in the door you let out a little gasp, the room was filled with everything you could ever wish for, a tiny bassinet in the corner, baskets of little blue clothes waiting for you everywhere you turned, and a beautiful hand knitted blanket with a small label on saying it was from Steve. Running your fingers over it you knew it was old, and you choked back the tears when you realised it was one of the few possessions that he’d managed to save from his own childhood somehow. Before you could ponder that thought any longer there was a small cry from your arms, and your little boy was asking for another feed. Settling onto the couch you let him latch onto your breast and watched as he drank hungrily, his eyes fluttering in bliss once his stomach was full. Over the following days Loki was soon well enough to return to the apartment with you, and you soon settled into a routine; if you could call it that. Sleepless nights and endless days were soon second nature, and after two weeks you were surprised when Tony appeared at your door with a smile on his face;

“Tony, please... come in...”

Stepping aside you watched as he nervously entered your apartment;

“Where is it?”

“By ‘it’ i presume you mean my son... he’s asleep with his Daddy in the bedroom”

“Oh ok”

You grinned when you saw his face drop a little;

“Tony, were you hoping for a cuddle by any chance?”

His face flushed and he stammered his words out;

“I wasn’t... only if... you know...”

A low chuckle from behind you made you both turn, and you saw Loki standing in the doorway holding a wriggling bundle of blanket. He slowly walked over to where Tony stood, holding his arms out as Tony nervously took your child and held him like a fragile package. Finally he looked up at you, his voice wavering a little;

“You know Pepper keeps nagging me to start working on one of these... i guess its a project i could consider...”

Loki clasped his hand over Tony’s shoulder and smiled at him;

“You should... its more rewarding than anything you could come up with in the lab”

Tony smirked, his face back to his old cheeky self;

“Oh now there’s an idea... the lab table”

He laughed quietly as he handed the little bundle to you, before reaching into his pocket and handing Loki a small key and a map;

“Here, we thought you’d want to have a bit of peace and quiet for a few weeks – or months – however long you want... i have a cabin upstate. Its got all the mod cons, and a team of maids on hand if you want to use them...”

Loki looked down at the key, nodding his head as he swallowed to suppress the emotion that was suddenly overwhelming him;

“Tony... thank you... that means a lot...”

~*~

Two days later you were settled into the cabin, if you could call it that. It was more like a winter wonderland wooden palace. The place had at least five bedrooms, a games room, a kitchen that was big enough to prepare a meal for twenty people with ease, and endless nooks and snugs where you could curl up as a trio, reading books as you cared for your baby.

After a couple of weeks you had your first visitors, Thor and Jane arriving after a big snowstorm had hit, promising do whatever you wanted them to do to help, but mostly so that Thor could properly meet his Nephew.  As you were about to show Jane to where they would be sleeping you almost tripped over their bags, Loki stopping you in time just as you were about to trip over a large duffel bag. Looking at Thor with a scowl on his face he grabbed the bag and launched it at him;

“Brother, i suggest you don’t leave such dangerous trip hazards around when Hayley has our child in her arms”

Thor nodded silently, a look of shock on his face as he silently followed you and Jane to their room. You felt a warmth inside from the way Loki was always looking out for you, wanting nothing more than to protect the two things he loved the most. You were finally a family.

~*~

Thor was still silent as Jane was unpacking her things, not really listening to what she was saying;

“Thor! You haven’t heard a word i’ve said”

He snapped his head up, yet knew better than to try to lie to her;

“No, i’m sorry. It’s just taking a while to adjust to the situation”

She walked across the room with her wash bag, resting her hand on his arm;

“You just need a rest. I’m going to freshen up after the journey”

Thor nodded and watched as she closed the bathroom door before turning back to where his bag sat on the bed. Unzipping it he looked inside; Mjolnir was still sat on top of his clothing within the bag. The bag that Loki had lifted.

Loki was worthy.


End file.
